Mr. Pigeon/Gallery
Screenshots Mr. Pigeon Title Card.png MP Headmaster.jpeg MP Classroom.jpeg MP Gabriel.jpeg MP Nino Adrien.jpeg MP Derby Hats!.jpeg MP Downwards thumb.jpeg MP Sketchpad.jpeg MP Beret.jpeg MP Distressed Marinette.jpeg MP Marinette's immagination.jpeg MP Supporting Alya.jpeg MP Overreacting.jpeg MP Mad skillz.jpeg MP Marinette greeting.jpeg MP Supporting Adrien.jpeg MP Go upwards.jpeg|"I like designs that, -um-, go upwards?" MP Uhhh.jpeg|You know, after "Mad skills" and "Off the chain", "Designs going upwards" doesn't sound that bad. MP Jumping.jpeg MP Ugly Chloé.jpeg MP Rose reading.jpeg|Some people thought that Rose was headless here, but she's only reading a book. Alya phone.jpeg MP Marinette wall.jpeg|Here's the first kiss of the season: Marinette x wall. I've seen stranger ships. MP Alya.jpeg MP Preemptive appearance.jpeg|It looks like Hawk Moth was in a hurry this episode, he appered even before the villain. MP Tower Marinette.jpeg MP Design N1.jpeg MP Discouraged Marinette.jpeg MP Tikki in bag.jpeg MP Restart.jpeg MP Design N2.jpeg MP Focused Marinette.jpeg MP Design N3.jpeg MP Design N4.jpeg MP Design N5.jpeg MP Design N6.jpeg MP Discardes designs.jpeg MP Exhausted Marinette.jpeg MP Enter Xavier.jpeg MP Whistling.jpeg MP Pigeons coming closer.jpeg MP Pigeon attack.jpeg MP Happy day.jpeg Pigeon Sneak Peak.png MP Dazzling Performance.jpeg MP You.jpeg MP Feeding.jpeg MP Sad Xavier.jpeg MP Oh wait.jpeg MP GET OUT.jpeg MP Banished.jpeg MP Commenting Tikki.jpeg MP Inspiration.jpeg MP Inspirated.jpeg MP Bird Call.jpeg TP Found victim.jpeg MP Akuma Bird Call.jpeg MP Incoming Call.jpeg MP Paris without Pigeons.jpeg|"What would Paris be without pigeons?" A better place. MP Pigeons without you.jpeg|"What would pigeons be without you?" They would survive just fine. MP Persuasion.jpeg|He is really persuasive though. MP Agreed.jpeg MP Corrupting.jpeg MP Triumphant cry.jpeg MP Like a Pigeon.jpeg MP Flying Away.jpeg|If you were wondering whether or not Mr. Pigeon could fly, the answer is no. MP Cohordinating.jpeg MP Spying Sabrina.jpeg MP Focused Marinette 2.jpeg MP Happy Marinette.jpeg MP Final design.jpeg MP Sabrina's photo.jpeg MP Approving Tikki.jpeg MP Awesome.jpeg MP Hunched Sabrina.jpeg MP Chloé nails.jpeg MP Bakery.jpeg MP Sewing tools.jpeg MP Needle Marinette.jpeg MP Marinette ouch.jpeg MP Tikki with apple.jpeg MP Fallen Tikki.jpeg MP Marinette apple.jpeg MP Diabetes inducing Tikki.jpeg MP Marinette's phone.jpeg MP Oh no.jpeg MP Under the desk.jpeg MP Desperation.jpeg MP Marinette pigeons.jpeg MP Feather.jpeg MP Impact incoming.jpeg MP Raised eyebrow.jpeg MP Excuses.jpeg MP Escaping the police.jpeg MP Agent Roger.jpeg MP Smiling Roger.jpeg MP Attack on Roger.jpeg MP Impatient.jpeg MP Sea of pigeons.jpeg MP News.jpeg MP Worried Marinette.jpeg MP Nadja news.jpeg MP Public appearance.jpeg MP Rlooo.jpeg MP Let's transform.jpeg MP Start transformation.jpeg MP Transformation complete.jpeg MP Surprised LB.jpeg MP Pigeon planes.jpeg MP Posing.jpeg|Draw me like one of your french cats. MP Ahh.jpeg MP Rolling down the roof.jpeg MP Chu.jpeg MP Unimpressed LB.jpeg MP CN.jpeg MP Suppressed sneeze.jpeg MP Wondering CN.jpeg MP LB idea.jpeg MP Whistling CN.jpeg MP Tapping foot.jpeg MP Dance Moves.jpeg MP Dance Moves 2.jpeg MP Dance Moves 3.jpeg MP Dance Moves 4.jpeg|Ladybug is not enjoying the show. MP Pigeon watching.jpeg MP Listening to a pigeon.jpeg MP Buddy boy.jpeg MP Power to the pigeons.jpeg MP Diving.jpeg MP Posing on pigeons.jpeg MP Duo waiting.jpeg MP Warning.jpeg MP Attack on CN.jpeg MP What the.jpeg MP Ladybug rotating yoyo.jpeg MP LB throwing yoyo.jpeg MP Jumping LB.jpeg MP Peeking LB.jpeg MP Pigeon over the hotel.jpeg MP CN dropped by the pigeons.jpeg MP Allergy.jpeg MP CN watching around.jpeg MP Birds everywhere.jpeg MP reached by LB.jpeg MP Watching.jpeg MP Serious.jpeg MP Butterphone.jpeg MP Hawk Moth giving orders.jpeg MP Attack command.jpeg MP Unexpected.jpeg MP Surrounded.jpeg MP Any ideas.jpeg MP You're the cat.jpeg|"You're the cat, don't you eat this things for breakfast?" By that logic, you should eat aphids for breakfast. MP drop the cage.jpeg MP inside the cage.jpeg MP Caged.jpeg MP All according to plan.jpeg MP Butterphone 2.jpeg MP Impatient Hawk Moth.jpeg MP Blackmail.jpeg MP slamming down.jpeg MP looking upwards.jpeg MP ready to fire.jpeg MP ready to fire 2.jpeg MP Sexy pose.jpeg|Ugh... Why? MP One.jpeg MP Use Cataclysm.jpeg MP Cataclysm wave.jpeg MP Cataclysm strike.jpeg MP Bars corroding.jpeg MP Bars falling.jpeg MP Bars fallen.jpeg MP Miraculous duo.jpeg MP is a chicken.jpeg MP Killing birds.jpeg|"I'm just killing two birds with one stone." That's really not a proverb you should say, considering all your powers come from said birds. MP catch me.jpeg MP duo surprised.jpeg MP diving backwards.jpeg MP Looking down.jpeg MP rising.jpeg MP Pigeon throne.jpeg|What is that? A throne? MP Christmas present.jpeg|"Merry Christmas!" Wasn't it May? MP Duo running.jpeg MP Holding door.jpeg|Wow, some poor pigeons must have gotten really hurt here... MP LB CN.jpeg MP Not done.jpeg MO Pigeon plane.jpeg MP 4 pads.jpeg MP CN must go.jpeg MP Cat out of the bag.jpeg MP LB CN 2.jpeg MP Very funny.jpeg MP André running.jpeg MP CN in a urge.jpeg MP CN in a urge 2.jpeg|And Ladybug laughs at her partner. MP CN in a urge 3.jpeg MP Urgent need.jpeg|If you take this image out of context, it is a really cute picture of the duo. MP Sad André.jpeg MP Confused André.jpeg MP Happy André.jpeg|Wow, André can really change his face fast. Maybe that's where Chloé got her Drama Queen skills from. MP Snap fingers.jpeg MP CN in elevator.jpeg MP Litter dry.jpeg MP No need for litter.jpeg MP Some Camembert.jpeg MP LB and mayor.jpeg MP Bewildered mayor.jpeg MP Don't look at me.jpeg MP Opening door.jpeg MP Asking for cheese.jpeg MP CN Slamming door.jpeg MP Offering cheese.jpeg MP CN With cheese.jpeg MP One pad left.jpeg MP Expired Miraculous.jpeg MP Detransforming Adrien.jpeg MP Detransforming Adrien 2.jpeg MP Detransforming Adrien 3.jpeg|Notice how the hair that cover his ears disappear as well. MP Detransforming Adrien 4.jpeg MP Plagg out of the ring.jpeg MP Plagg on bed.jpeg MP Plagg exhausted.jpeg MP Upside down Adrien.jpeg MP Plagg Ahh.jpeg MP Jumping Plagg.jpeg MP Plagg sitting.jpeg MP My gooiness.jpeg MP Plagg on cheese.jpeg MP Adrien leaning on bed.jpeg MP LB in elevator.jpeg MP LB walking towards the window.jpeg MP LB Watching out of the window.jpeg MP Police cap.jpeg MP LB has a plan.jpeg MP CN in elevator.jpeg MP Duo in elevator.jpeg MP Aerial Grand Palais.jpeg MP Pigeons Grand Palais.jpeg MP LB CN Grand Palais.jpeg MP Cops caged.jpeg MP Pigeon radar.jpeg MP Antihygienic.jpeg MP After sneeze.jpeg MP After sneeze 2.jpeg MP CN determinated.jpeg MP LB holding CN.jpeg MP LB another plan.jpeg MP petting the pigeon.jpeg MP Calling the master.jpeg MP Hawk Moth can't wait.jpeg MP Early bird gets the worm.jpeg MP CN about to sneeze.jpeg MP LB aiming.jpeg MP LB losing balance.jpeg MP Clueless.jpeg MP Uh?.jpeg MP Fallen yoyo.jpeg MP Busted.jpeg MP no element of surprise.jpeg MP backing.jpeg MP caught by pigeons.jpeg MP Duo attacking.jpeg MP Empower call.jpeg MP Empowering.jpeg MP Empowering 2.jpeg MP Empowered.jpeg MP I'd be honored.jpeg MP Throwing pigeons.jpeg MP Wave of pigeons.jpeg MP CN thrown backwards.jpeg MP LB oh no.jpeg MP LB thrown backwards.jpeg MP LB getting up.jpeg MP Cornered.jpeg Luckycharmcoin.png MP What do I do with this.jpeg MP Hand coin.jpeg MP LB's eyes.jpeg MP Lucky Vision.jpeg MP Lucky Vision 2.jpeg MP Lucky Vision 3.jpeg MP Charging ball.jpeg MP throwing pigeons.jpeg MP Ball of pigeons.jpeg MP eye of justice.jpeg MP tying yoyo.jpeg MP balance.jpeg MP Insert coin.jpeg MP Selecting popcorn.jpeg MP Popcorn bag.jpeg|"Pop-Corn. So Swag." MP LB calling CN.jpeg|"Behold the power of Swag!" MP 2swag4me.jpeg|2 swag 4 me MP terrorized by popcorn.jpeg MP So swag.jpeg|Sooooooo swag. MP Swag's in the air.jpeg MP CN aiming.jpeg MP CN throwing staff.jpeg MP CN throwing staff 2.jpeg MP Good aim.jpeg MP Swag explosion.jpeg MP Popcorn rain.jpeg MP Pigeons want popcorn.jpeg MP showered by popcorn.jpeg MP Attacked by pigeons.jpeg MP LB preparing to lift a grown man.jpeg MP dropping bird call.jpeg MP LB grab it.jpeg Mp whistle fallen.jpeg MP Unnecessary sneeze.jpeg MP Whistle flying away.jpeg MP LB Noticing.jpeg MP LB running towards whistle.jpeg MP Dropped.jpeg MP Focusing after sneeze.jpeg MP Hard landing.jpeg MP Falling bird call.jpeg MP LB reaching for whistle.jpeg MP CN reaching for whistle.jpeg MP reaching for whistle.jpeg MP Hands on the bird call.jpeg MP Determinated LB.jpeg MP Raising hands.jpeg MP Slamming hands.jpeg MP Broken bird call.jpeg MP LB Yes.jpeg MP CN holding hand.jpeg MP Pigeon's defeat.jpeg MP Akuma out of bird call.jpeg MP Opening yoyo.jpeg MP Bye.jpeg MP Bye bye.jpeg MP Coin in the air.jpeg|Is that the same coin you used in the vending machine earlier? MP Miraculous power.jpeg MP Miraculous power 2.jpeg MP Miraculous power 3.jpeg MP Miraculous power 4.jpeg MP Miraculous power 5.jpeg MP Destroyed evil bird call.jpeg MP Miraculous power 6.jpeg MP Original bird call.jpeg MP Miraculous power 7.jpeg MP Agent Roger uncomfortable.jpeg MP Agent Roger huh.jpeg MP Pigeon defeated.jpeg MP Decorrupting.jpeg MP Xavier waking up.jpeg MP Pound it.jpeg MP Hawk Moth swearing revenge.jpeg MP top of the bakery.jpeg MP Let's hurry.jpeg MP Marinette's phone.jpeg MP Making of a derby.jpeg MP Making of a derby 2.jpeg MP Making of a derby 3.jpeg MP Marinette's phone 2.jpeg MP School courtyard.jpeg MP Two derbys.jpeg MP Alya calling.jpeg MP Alya with phone.jpeg MP Lost call.jpeg MP Where is that girl.jpeg MP Nathalie appearance.jpeg MP Mr. Damocles.jpeg MP Gabriel.jpeg MP Judge crew.jpeg MP Gabriel 2.jpeg MP Chloé Sabrina excited.jpeg MP Chloé Sabrina posing.jpeg|What's up with your make up Chloé? MP Rose and Juleka's derby.jpeg MP Pink box.jpeg MP Marinette's derby.jpeg MP Alya's reaction.jpeg MP Alya's reaction 2.jpeg MP Alya's reaction 3.jpeg MP Alya's reaction 4.jpeg MP Chloé presents to Gabriel.jpeg Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries